Teito the Baby Killer
by GiselleAwesome
Summary: Ayanami takes Teito to court after he grants him a miscarriage at a dinner party.
1. Chapter 1

Teito was going to fight tha evil monster from hell Ayanami and his best frand for lives, Huyuga. The two freaks of nature had sent some bad massages in Teito's previous life and he had found some rally bad ass bishups to do his revenge work for him.

Teito had found four good bishops: Biship Castor who vaguely repriimanded him of Castor the frandly ghost, Bishup Labrador Retriever who was pratty damn worthless but Castor had suggested they take him so they had. Then there was Bishop Lance who was vary religious and recited the bible all the damn time... And last but least was Frau who Teito was secredly potting to kill.

They got to the Warsfeels smoking hot condo and knocked on tha dog. There was a peep hole and they new that the bad mother fuckers were inside talkin their crap and too cordly to open the door face them.

Castor preformed a BNE to busty down the front door and they all went inside taken inventory of what the emenies owned. A child with paink hair and one red eye was playing some video games. But you know how kids are, so god dman into their games not even noticang anything going on around them can't even dodishes!

Hyuuga come right around the corner smilingg like err thing was cool. "Whats up? I dont remanber inviitng you guys over! YOU GUYS BREAK INTO MY HOME?"

Lance was blushing cause he found Heyuuga kind y cute, he tried to keep his naughty no no thoughts to himself. "NO that pank hairy kids led us in," Labrador was pretty god at laying so Hyuga believing him no time.

"OK welcome to my condom, he said!" He laid them into the kitchen and everyone was raidy to eat some really good food. "Wait let me go get Ayanamni he's sleeping in again" Once he left the room the bishops were whisparing about how the fuck they planned to kill his monster asshole.

"Look gays, we're going to have to do this rally fast." Castor wishaped to the others, thay were all holding hands except Teito cause he's not holy.

Frau pulled out a gun, "I loaded it bafore we got here." Lance took the gun cause he was the most relgiious and would be able to defeat Ayanama without seconds thought.

They hid the gun under tha table as Ayanami Konatsu and Hyugga walked bad into the room, suddenly the foods seemed more importans.

Hyuuga said the thank yous to god for feedin them all, "Thank you god for feeding us pure christians we look forward to heavan, but hupfully no one will be going there anytime soon unyless someone shots Aynamai in the head."

"What was that?" Ayanami was scared cause he was on everyne s hit list lately. "Amen!" Hyuuga shooted and everyone was eating peacefully.

When everyone was done with the grean eggs and jam, Teito stood up glaring at Aynami, "OK Lets gut straight to the point! I am heart to kill you for ruining my childhood! I never wanted to go trick are treating cause it is sinful!"

Lance was pullin out the gun but he shot Frau in tha leg ( guess he wasnt tha best with tee gun, huh ) n Teito jump cross the table and punted Ayanani in the stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hryuuga scrambed, "WHAT THE FUCKLE HE WAS PRAGNANT!" Teito had just killed Ayanami's BABY!

Bluud was err where cause when a lassie miscarries theres a vagina for come out of but with man there is nothing so his sotmanch had to explude!

The bishaps and Teito ran out the front store not wanting tbe beat the fuck out of cause damn Teito was a homewrecker! "I'm going to get you TEITO!" Hyuuga was shouting out tha window, "AND YOUR BASHOPS TOOOOO!"

To be sontinued!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N what a fack is a beta-reader nothing wrong with my grammer OK? this is a fanfiggie and it is watever i want it be!

Teito was standinng behand a podium with weak anklets, he'd never bean to court before this was his first time being the baby killer he was. There wee plenty of witnasses but he knew his bishups would defend him until the end.

"NO PETS!" The judge called Teito out making him take Mikage outside to the dog pan. They contsituted when he got back. "OK Ayanamai ova here says you be packin a punch in his bally." He red the report outloud.

"I slippered" TeiTeito was laying, he didn't want ta go to the jailhouse... he had hurd about what happans when you go dropping the soap.

They dolled out witnass number 1 Lance and started asking ham the questions. "OK did Teito punch this turd in the facking stomach?" The Judge was asking Lance.

"MMHMM" Lance told the trurth but can not look Twito in the eyes becayse he was was his friend. Labradoor had lied for Teito, but he was the only one. The rast were church goers and vary honest and true to God.

They called out the last of the victims, Hyuga who was teared up, "He killed our bapy that we warked so hard to crate!" Ayanani was a little upset by the remainder of the baby to.

The Judger looked Teito growlithing "GUILTY!" He yallered, "QUILTY!" He sad again.

Afta they were shipped out, Teito sat outsade the court rom and pissed off, Hyugaa and Ayanaami has walks past talking bout making a new facking baby than why thay go take him to court?

Hakurin sat down next to him and took hos hand "Its OK I now what you going threw" Teito looked up at ham "rally?" He ashes.

Hakurin nodded "Its them damn Beta readers they are what cause all this drama shat to happen, fangals send them after us and tortur us blue"

The doors opeaned and Frau come over Teito growled at him, "You baships just got me some communtity service, be getting bad reviews from me Blondie!"

Frau was not a fisher because he was a bishup, "No Teito plz I'm not her to fight." Teito did snot belave him but lessoned anyways cause he was deisperate. "Labradoos, Caspor and Lanch and I and Labrador have deceded that we want to halp you get out of thus unfair unpinshisment."

"How the fuck are we swuppose to do that?" Teito didnt undastand.

"Lance said we can proov that Ayanama is a virgin if one of us can get close tough." Frau told him, "Bedise we thank me might be a boy..."

That was tight, Teito didn't think of the possumbilities that Ayanami was a great damn liar.

Hakuren didnt like the idea, "NO we can't go fucking with trannies they cold facking date rape us!" He cried and teito bit him to hush him up.

Frau then went oven the plot, "So thus is what were gonn do..." He wishapered and they all glistened caringly.

Hyuuga stud nearby glating at them threw his skin sunvases. He knew that were upset up to somthang.

To be contituned WITH out no damn bata raider!


End file.
